Crashed into You
by meghanjh
Summary: Hotaru was afraid at first of the large biker sitting the waiting room, but as she saw the tears on his face, she knew he needed someone. She just didn't know comforting him would lead to her dating his brother. Daiya/Hotaru two-shot, hints of Ishimaru/Mondo will be in part 2.


Author's note: This was inspired by seeing various headcanons for Daiya Oowada on tumblr. This is non-despair incident and Daiya living AU for Dangan Ronpa. This may get turned into a longer story later, but for now it is going to remain a two-shot.

Ages:

Hotaru - 18

Daiya -19

Mondo -15

-Crash into you-

Mondo sat shaking in the waiting room of the hospital emergency room. Just moments ago, several nurses and a couple of doctors had wheeled his brother Daiya into an operation room to treat the injuries he had sustained when his motorcycle had crashed. It was a miracle that Daiya had been able to push Mondo out of the way of the truck that had suddenly appeared while the brothers were racing, but it was unexplainable how he had managed to avoid being hit as well.

"Do you want something to drink?" a gentle voice suddenly asked causing Mondo to raise his head. Standing in front of him was a young woman dressed in a light blue nurse uniform. She had shoulder length black hair and violet eyes filled with concern. She had a name tag on that said "Tomoe Hotaru - student volunteer nurse".

"I'm fine." Mondo said, louder than he intended causing the young nurse to jump slightly.

"Was the person you brought in your brother?" Hotaru asked and Mondo could only manage a nod before tears started to fall from his eyes. Worry washing over her, Hotaru moved so that she was kneeling in front of him and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and began to wipe his tears.

"It's okay, it's okay." Hotaru reassured. At first she had been afraid to approach Mondo, but when she saw how bad he was shaking, it was clear to her that he needed somebody.

"He's going to hate me." Mondo said as tears streamed down his face.

"No he won't." Hotaru said as she continued to wipe his tears until he stopped crying. "How do you like your coffee?" Hotaru asked as she offered a gentle smile to the teenager.

"Black." Mondo answered.

"I'll be right back." Hotaru said as she dashed to the coffee station and prepared two coffees, one black and one with a large amount of sugar and cream. "Here you go." Hotaru said as she returned and handed the black coffee to Mondo. As she began to sit down, a doctor approached them with a slight smile on his face.

"Your brother is going to be okay. There is some bruising around his ribs and he has a concussion, but his prognosis is good. The cut on his forehead required some stitches as well. However, we want to go ahead and keep him overnight to make sure this concussion isn't too serious." The doctor explained before motioning to Hotaru, "If you want, I am sure Tomoe-chan would be more than willing to take you to his room. He's in room 218."

"Do you want to go to his room?" Hotaru asked as she saw the relief on Mondo's face. He nodded and Hotaru stood to begin leading Mondo to the room when he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure he won't hate me?" Mondo asked.

"I'm sure." Hotaru said as she made a joking attempt to pull Mondo out of the chair. The much larger teenager chuckled at his attempt before standing up. He blinked in surprise as he looked down at Hotaru who had to be at least six inches shorter than him.

_She's so small._ Mondo thought as she smiled up at him before leading him towards the elevator. "So you're a volunteer?" Mondo asked awkwardly as they waited for the elevator to take them to the second floor.

"Yes." Hotaru replied with a smile, "I just started going to Shuuei Medical College. I'm in their nursing program. Ah! I forgot to introduce myself, I am Tomoe Hotaru."

"Oowada Mondo." Mondo replied as he shook the hand Hotaru had extended towards him.

"What year in school are you Mondo-san?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm about to start high school." Mondo admitted as he blushed slightly. As soon as the doors of the elevator opened, Hotaru motioned for him to follow her and she led him to a room where Daiya was laying asleep on a hospital bed. His normal pompadour was gone and his forehead was wrapped in bandages. Mondo shook as he sat in the chair next to the bed and took Daiya's hand into his. Tears poured from his eyes again as he looked at his brother's condition.

"Hold on a second." Hotaru said as she dashed out of the room right quick. She returned a few minutes later with a folded up cot which she unfolded and positioned next to Daiya's bed.

"Since you're family, you are free to stay the night if you want." Hotaru said as she finished setting up the cot with a pillow and blanket.

"T-thanks." Mondo said as he wiped his tears away but he jumped as Daiya stirred and opened his eyes slightly.

"Hey aniki." Daiya said weakly as he stretched out a hand towards Mondo.

"Nii-san!" Mondo exclaimed as he grabbed Daiya's hand.

"Hey look aniki, there's an angel." Daiya said with a loopy grin as he pointed at Hotaru.

"How are you feeling?" Hotaru asked as she moved to stand by the edge of the bed.

"Like I hell, tenshi." Daiya said weakly.

"You need to rest." Hotaru said as she adjusted his blanket, "Your brother is going to stay in the room with you."

"Will you come and see me tomorrow, tenshi?" Daiya asked causing a slight blush to grow on Hotaru's cheeks.

"Of course." Hotaru replied with a smile. Satisfied with her answer, Daiya closed his eyes and went back to sleep. "You should be able to talk more to him tomorrow." Hotaru whispered to Mondo, "I'll come by tomorrow morning before my classes."

"Thank you." Mondo said as he watched Hotaru exit the room.

-the next morning-

Hotaru smiled as she entered the hospital room where the Oowada brothers had stayed the night. A nurse was in checking on Daiya's stitches while Mondo stood by the bed.

"Good morning." Hotaru greeted as she smiled at Mondo and offered him a paper bag, "I thought you would be hungry."

"Thanks." Mondo said quickly as he grabbed the bag and looked in it to find a box of donuts.

"I wasn't sure what kind you liked, so I got a mixed half-dozen." Hotaru admitted with a slight smile.

"Bringing treats again, Hotaru-chan?" The older nursed teased as she finished wrapping fresh bandages around Daiya's head. "You'll have to stay off your bike for a few weeks and keep track of any time that you feel dizzy or nauseous." The nurse commanded as she patted Daiya on the back, "If you take care of yourself, you'll be able to ride in no time."

"Good because I plan to take that tenshi on a ride as thanks for taking care of my aniki." Daiya said as he pointed at Hotaru.

"H-huh?" Hotaru stammered in surprise as she felt a blush rise up on her cheeks.

"I'll make sure that he also washes that handkerchief you lent him before he returns it." Daiya said as smiled at Hotaru.

"O-okay." Hotaru replied with a slight smile before she pulled a small piece of paper out of her purse and wrote something on it right quick. "If either of you need help while you're recovering, this is my cell phone number and my e-mail." Hotaru explained as she handed the paper to Mondo.

"What about after I'm all better?" Daiya asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at Hotaru.

"W-we'll just have to see." Hotaru replied before dashing out of the room.

"She's really cute." Daiya said with a smile, "I dunno, do you think she would go for an ex-gang leader turned mechanic?"

"Is that really what you're thinking about?" Mondo asked solemnly as he pulled a chocolate covered donut out of the box and took a big bite out of it.

"Yep." Daiya said with a laugh, "Well I guess we'll see in a few weeks."

A few hours later, while Hotaru was eating lunch at the university, she began receiving several texts from Mondo asking how to take care of a person with a concussion and stitches. A smile spread across Hotaru's face as she texted tips to Mondo as well as a link to a couple of medical websites that could help him. Before she knew it, a couple of weeks had passed and receiving texts and emails from the Oowada brothers became a daily part of Hotaru's life. She found herself especially enjoying the times that they would stop by the restaurant she worked at.

-Six weeks later-

Hotaru stood shaking as she hid inside the kitchen of the restaurant she worked at. She occasionally peaked out the window of the kitchen doors to make sure that the person who had been stalking her for several weeks was still there. However, as soon as she saw his slicked back hair she shuddered. _If only he was a youma or deimon. _Hotaru thought. _I can't use my senshi powers on a regular human._ Hurriedly she dialed Daiya's number on her cell phone.

"Hey Hotaru-chan!" Daiya answered happily.

"I need your help, Daiya-kun." Hotaru said as her voice shook in fear.

"What is it?" Daiya asked his voice filled with worry.

"The stalker I texted you about at my work." Hotaru explained.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Daiya said almost as soon as the word stalker left Hotaru's mouth. She stayed in the kitchen, with some of her co-workers giving up dates on the location of her stalker.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan, your friend is here." A waitress with brown hair said as Daiya stuck his head into the kitchen. Hotaru smiled in relief as she grabbed her purse and walked over to Daiya.

"You look terrified." Daiya said as he looked at Hotaru before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the kitchen. "How bad do you want me to scare this guy?"

"Enough so he leaves me alone." Hotaru whispered as they left the restaurant.

"Well let's get him mad enough to follow us." Daiya said before kissing Hotaru lightly on the corner of her mouth. Hotaru nodded before Daiya began walking down the sidewalk holding her hand. However, all peace that Daiya's appearance brought disappeared as she turned her head slightly and spotted the stalker. They made their way seemingly aimlessly until they reached a dimly lit residential area.

"Get away from my princess!" Hotaru's stalker shouted as he stood underneath a street light.

"Fuck off, freak." Daiya replied as he moved Hotaru behind him and crossed his arms over his chest, "She ain't your princess."

"Yes she is, right princess?" The stalker asked as he walked closer in an attempt to get Hotaru to look at him, "I've watched you since that concert, you were so beautiful playing for me."

"I wasn't playing for you!" Hotaru shouted suddenly as her hands tightened on Daiya's jacket. Daiya ground his teeth as he felt her hands shaking.

"Yes you were!" The stalker shouted, "I was right there in the front row, I saw how you looked at me!"

"The lady said she wasn't playing for you." Daiya growled as he marched forward and grabbed the neck of the other man's shirt. Daiya effortlessly lifted the man so that his feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Now I would fuck you up myself, but I gave up that lifestyle." Daiya said as several motorcycles approached at a slow speed. "So I'm gonna leave your punishment to my friends here, but if you ever go near her again, I will kick your ass myself." Daiya warned as he tossed the stalker in the direction of the now parked motorcycles. Hotaru's eyes widened as she saw Mondo and several members of the Crazy Diamonds hop off the bikes towards the stalker.

"Let's go." Daiya said before draping an arm over her shoulder and leading her away. They walked in silence for a couple of blocks until they stopped in front of Hotaru's house. Hotaru's eyes widened as the realization that Daiya had walked her all the way home washed over her.

"Thank you." Hotaru said as tears fell from her eyes in relief.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." Daiya said as he tilted Hotaru's chin up and a wide smile spread across his face. "It'll be okay, I'm sure Mondo and my boys will teach that creep a lesson he won't soon forget."

"Thank you." Hotaru repeated as Daiya wiped the tears from her face. "Could you stay the night?" Hotaru asked suddenly.

"H-huh?" Daiya stammered as he blushed.

"My parents are out of town." Hotaru explained, "we have a guest room you could sleep in and I have some clothes you could use to sleep in."

"Still scared?" Daiya asked as he ruffled Hotaru's hair. He sighed as he contemplated staying the night before looking at Hotaru. She was paler than normal and her eyes were red from crying. "Of course I'll stay. I'll just need to call my little bro and let him know where I'm at."

"Thank you!" Hotaru said happily as she went to unlock the door while Daiya called Mondo. Daiya whistled as he entered the house behind Hotaru.

"You are a little princess ain't ya?" Daiya asked as he looked around the large house.

"The guest room is this way." Hotaru said as she led Daiya upstairs. A smile spread across his face as Hotaru opened the door to the room, but his smile was caused more by the door across the hall. The door had been painted a bright purple was covered in glittery stars.

"Whose room is that?" Daiya asked causing Hotaru to blush.

"Mine." Hotaru admitted before pointing to another door, "That is the bathroom if you would like to take a bath. I'll grab some sleep clothes for you."

"Thanks." Daiya replied as Hotaru ducked into her room. Turning he walked into the guest room and let out a low whistle. The room was painted a light blue and had a queen sized bed in the middle of it. _Fancier than any place I've ever slept before._ Daiya thought before laying on the best to test it out. _Oh yeah...I'm gonna save up to get a bed like this one of these days. _

"Daiya-kun, I have some clothes for you." Hotaru said from the doorway of the room.

"Awesome!" Daiya said as he sat up and Hotaru brought the clothes over to him. He looked at them curiously because they were obviously clothes that would be way too large for Hotaru to wear, but they showed clear signs of wear and use and were covered in paint stains.

"They're my painting clothes." Hotaru explained with a slight blush, "they're the only clothes I have that would be large enough to fit you. The bath is already set up, I-I'll let you take a bath first.'

"You could take one with me." Daiya teased causing Hotaru's blush to darken.

"You're horrible." Hotaru laughed.

"You finally smiled." Daiya pointed out as took the clothes and headed to the bathroom. Hotaru continued smiling as she placed her hand over her heart for a few seconds before heading to her room to grab a nightgown and wait for her turn to take a bath.

"Bath's free!" Daiya shouted after he exited the bathroom. He smiled as Hotaru dashed past him and into the bathroom to take her own bath. While she took her bath, Daiya used the opportunity to explore the house a bit more. "Awesome!" Daiya exclaimed when he reached the living room and found a wii hooked up to the tv and a shelf full of games. He quickly turned on the tv and game system and began playing a racing game.

"Can I join you?" Hotaru asked as she appeared in the living room. She was wearing a simple blue nightgown that reached her knees.

"S-sure." Daiya replied as he handed a controller to Hotaru. They played games for hours, or at least until Daiya was satisfied that Hotaru had laughed enough to forget about the freak who had been stalking her.

"Let's get you to bed." Daiya said as he suddenly lifted Hotaru up. A small squeak exited her lips as she felt his strong arms around her.

_I wish I had a larger shirt for him to wear._ Hotaru thought as she wrapped her arms around Daiya's neck to prevent herself from falling. _Ah...he used Haruka-papa's bodywash_ Hotaru thought as she inadvertently smelled Daiya.

"Whoa, you're room is dark." Daiya stated as he struggled to carry Hotaru to her bed in her pitch black room. However, despite his caution, his foot caught on something and they both tumbled onto her bed. As he moved to leave the bed, fear washed over Hotaru as her thoughts drifted to her stalker.

"You okay?" Daiya asked as he felt Hotaru's hands tighten on the back of the shirt he was wearing. Concern filled him as he felt her hands shake."Do you want me to stay here with you?" Daiya asked as he shifted his body in order to lay next to Hotaru.

"Yes please." Hotaru said quietly. A small "eep" escaped her lips as Daiya pulled back her comforter and top sheet before pulling both over the two of them. A smile spread across Hotaru's face as she turned onto her side and felt Daiya snuggle up behind her before wrapping one of his arms around her.

"Good night." Daiya said before giving Hotaru a squeeze in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Good night." Hotaru replied as she closed her eyes. After hours of sleep, Hotaru jerked awake. A sad smile spread over her face as she realized that Daiya wasn't in the bed next to her. _He probably went home. _Hotaru thought until she smelled food cooking. She blinked in surprise as she went downstairs to find Daiya making omelets. However, what Daiya was wearing was a greater shock to Hotaru. He was dressed only in the sweats Hotaru had lent him and a plain white apron, leaving his muscular back clearly visible to Hotaru.

"Morning!" Daiya said happily as he turned to face Hotaru, "Breakfast will be done in a bit."

"Thank you." Hotaru replied with a small smile as she tried to keep from blushing. A few minutes later, Daiya placed two omelets on the breakfast bar in the kitchen and they both began eating. After they finished, Daiya took her plate and washed it in the sink. Hotaru felt her heart flutter as he hummed happily while doing the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen.

"I like you, Daiya-kun." Hotaru whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Daiya asked as he turned to look at Hotaru. Hotaru's eyes widened and she felt her heart pound as Daiya looked at her with a gentle smile.

Hotaru gulped and clenched her hands into fists before exclaiming, "I like you!" Her body shook as she began to ramble as her eyes watered, "I-it made me really happy that you came to help me and I have really enjoyed messaging you! A-a-a-and-"

"I like you too." Daiya said seriously as he walked over and cupped Hotaru's face in his hands. He tilted her face up so she was looking at him. He jumped as Hotaru suddenly began crying and reached with his left hand to grab a tissue to wipe her tears.

"I-I-I'm so happy." Hotaru stammered out as she tried to stop the tears.

"Can I kiss you?" Daiya asked as he stroked her face with his thumb. Hotaru could only manage a quick nod, but that was answer enough for Daiya who gently pressed his lips against hers. As he deepened the kiss, Daiya felt Hotaru press her body against his as she opened her mouth. Taking advantage of her open mouth, Daiya slipped his tongue in and inwardly smiled at the taste. When they finally pulled apart, Daiya could feel the heat coming from Hotaru's flushed skin as he kissed her forehead.

"y-yeah." Hotaru said, her voice betraying the slight daze his kiss had left her in, "I-I've never been kissed like that before."

Daiya laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. "Well I'll make sure you get plenty of kisses from now on." Daiya said causing Hotaru to giggle.

"Take care of me." Hotaru said formally as she smiled up at Daiya.

"Of course." Daiya said, "Take care of me as well. Ah! You should probably go and get dressed, Mondo said he was gonna swing by and check on you. I wonder how he will react to having an ane-san now."

"Don't call me that." Hotaru said as she gave Daiya an annoyed look before hopping off the barstool.

"Of course I won't." Daiya said as he gave Hotaru another hug, "You're my tenshi." Hotaru shook her head and laughed lightly as Daiya let her go. Turning around, she stood on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss on the lips before dashing up to her room. A few minutes later, Mondo knocked on the door loud enough for Hotaru to hear it all the way in her room. She hurriedly fastened the black belt over the red sweater dress she had decided to wear before running downstairs to greet Mondo.

"Congratulations, Ane-san!" Mondo greeted in a loud voice as Hotaru came down the stairs.

"Y-you already told him?" Hotaru asked as she felt a blush cover her face.

"Sorry." Daiya apologized as he rubbed the back of his head, but the wide grin on his face showed he felt no guilt. Hotaru smiled as well as she shook her head.

"Thank you for last night." Hotaru said to Mondo causing him to blush slightly.

"No prob." Mondo muttered back in response as he scratched the back of his head. "That fucker shouldn't be bothering you any more. Me and the guys beat him pretty good."

"Mondo actually had a good suggestion for helping you relax today," Daiya said as he wrapped an arm around Mondo's shoulders, "He was thinking that we should take you on a ride to the beach. Would you like that?"

"I would love that." Hotaru replied as she hugged the brothers.

"Well then, let's go." Daiya said as Hotaru let them go. Mondo smiled as he watched Daiya wrap an arm around Hotaru's waist and smile down at her.

Mondo frowned as he shoved his hands into his pockets. _What if she is like the rest?_ Mondo thought and he remembered Daiya's past girlfriends. However, as Hotaru turned to smile at him as she pulled on a pair of biker boots, he felt his fears fade. _We'll just have to see. _Mondo thought as he followed them out of the house into the daylight of what promised to be a beautiful day.

-End Part 1-


End file.
